Maybe We Are In Love
by DannySamFluffDxS
Summary: Sam and Danny are in love for sure. What happens when Paulina comes up to Danny at Lunch?


14 year old Daniel "Danny" Fenton got up to the sound of his annoying alarm clock. Groaning, he smacked the alarm clock, making it go quiet.

Danny threw the covers off of his bed and staggered into the bathroom. Since he had been fighting Skulker all night, he had only gotten one hour of sleep. Danny splashed some cold water on his face to wake himself up. He took a shower and did his daily morning routine.

When he was ready for school, Danny walked out the front door.

"Goin' ghost!" He cried out. Danny changed into his alter ego, Danny Phantom.

Danny flew over to Sam's house.

He sighed. Sam. She was perfect. With her intelligence, beauty, and personality, he was madly in love with his best friend. He had broken the number one best friend rule. Danny began to day dream about Sam while he was flying.

"Ow!" Danny cried when his head hit a pole.

"Clumsy, much?" A voice called down from below.

Danny looked down and saw Sam grinning at him.

Danny grinned back and flew down.

"Good morning Sam," Danny said.

Sam chuckled.

"Someone's in a good mood. Did you win that fight with Skulker last night?" Sam asked, poking his ribs slightly.

Danny and Sam both felt sparks whenever they touched each other. Both were madly in love with each other. All they needed was a little push and then _bam!_ Their lives would be way happier.

"Yeah, but it took so long. I got like one hour of sleep," Danny replied, yawning.

"Ouch. Maybe tonight will be better," Sam reassured.

Danny smiled. "Thanks," He said. The two lovebirds flew off to school.\

…AT SCHOOL DURING ENLISH….

Danny fell asleep in English for the third time that period. Luckily, Sam sat right next to him.

Sam poked him lightly. "Wake up Danny! You will get detention!" She whispered.

"Huh? Oh, hi Sam," Danny muttered stupidly.

Sam laughed lightly.

Suddenly, Sam felt something hit her shoulder. She looked back and saw a crumpled up piece of paper.

She noticed Tucker, two seats back, motioning for her to read it.

Sam rolled her eyes and opened up the paper.

_Sam. Tell Danny you love him. You two are so obvious it's disgusting! Since he is all sleepy, kiss him awake. Haha lol. But seriously, do it._

_Tucker _

_PS: Please don't smack me._

Sam gave Tucker a very strange look and wrote back:

_Har har Tucker. As much as I would want to do that, Danny would never feel the same way. If I told him, I would lose his friendship forever. That is way worse than being just friends._

_Sam_

Sam crumpled up the note and threw it back to Tucker, who caught it and read it.

He merely rolled his eyes.

For the rest of class, Sam stared at Danny's angelic face.

Danny seemed to be staring at her too at times. Surprisingly, they didn't notice each other, but if they did, they would blush madly.

BRRRRRIIINNNGG! The school bell rang. It was finally the end of the day.

Sam smiled and packed up her stuff. She ran out the door, with Danny close behind.

Tucker joined them and three began to eat their lunches.

"Oh Danny!" A familiar, annoying voice rang through the air.

Sam groaned as she saw Paulina Sanchez flounce to their table.

"So, Danny, will you come to my party Friday?" Paulina asked in a sugary sweet voice that made Sam want to puke.

"Um, uh, actually, I have other plans," Danny stuttered.

Sam gave him a surprised look, but inside her heart, happy fireworks exploded.

"With who?" Paulina asked, getting a bit nosy.

"Uh, with.. Sam! We're dating now!" Danny exclaimed.

Without thinking, Danny held Sam's hand and kissed her.

Sam, shocked, kissed back. Her eyes closed as Danny wrapped his arms around her waist. He was pleased that Sam kissed back.

"Ugh! Ew! Loser love!" Paulina exclaimed. She walked away as Sam and Danny pulled apart.

"Sam, I'm so sorry! I really shouldn't have done that, but I don't like Paulina! I love you because you're smart, beautiful, cool , fun, nice, and the best friend anyone could have! I just-"

Sam interrupted him by kissing him. Her arms worked their way up into Danny's messy hair. Danny immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

After a minute, they finally broke apart smiling.

"You have NO idea how long I wanted you to do that," Sam said.

"So you love me back?" Danny asked, hopeful.

"Of course. Why else would I kiss you back like that?" Sam asked.

Danny broke out into a grin and began to kiss Sam again.

"Oh gross!" Tucker exclaimed, who had watched the entire scene.

Sam and Danny quickly broke apart blushing.

"You two are together now?" Tuck asked.

"Yes," Danny said, slipping on the "Wes" ring onto Sam's finger.

Sam grinned and the two lovebirds went off on their first date to the Amity Park hill for the rest of the day.


End file.
